


Boo to You Too!

by theimperialpurple



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Biracial Character, Candy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Interracial Relationship, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Parental Candy Tax, Trick or Treating, implied racism, racial microaggressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimperialpurple/pseuds/theimperialpurple
Summary: "I will never understand why we have to do this every year.""I fought for one of this country's primary principals of "There shall be no taxation without representation. It is a principle I hold dear in my heart and as such I will uphold it with every tax including this annual parental candy tax."Adelaide nodded sagely, "Yeah, what he said!"





	Boo to You Too!

**Author's Note:**

> I am constantly surrounded by fandom enablers on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_imperialpurple) I have been on a one enby mission to reclaim 'Sleepyhollow' and in order to do that I rewatched the entire first season. With it being Halloween, I though to myself: "How would Ichabod Crane deal with the parental candy tax" and with the enabling of my peeps on twitter this fic was born. This fic ignores anything after 1x11. 
> 
> This means, Jeremy did exist but he was not Henry Parrish (I hate that twist with a passion), Katrina's spirit's has moved on. Ichabod and Abbie finally admitted that they are totally and in love. Now, they are married and have a child together. Frank is still Captain and didn't take the fall for the deaths of the Priest and the Luke's partner. He and Jenny are together because I refuse to accept that the writers ignored their fanatic chemistry. And that's it! I hope you enjoy this fic and have a safe and happy Halloween!

** **

**A B B I E**

"Must we do these frivolous actives again, this year." sighed Ichabod, before he took a sip of his tea.

Abbie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, Crane. It's just trick-or-treating."

Ichabod grimaced, "This is over-commercialized dreck."

Abbie snorted and walked over to him patted his back condescendingly. "Yes, and when you were a child you had to walk uphill in the snow...both ways."

"No, we rode a carriage to school." 

Abbie outright laughed, but then paused as she heard heavy footsteps down the stairs that sounded more like a heard of elephants than a 4-year-old child. Then, there was a blur of wild curly hair slamming into her.

"Grace Adelaide Crane-Mills! What did I tell you about running in the house?

The little girl wrinkled her nose at the use of her full name and then sighed. "Sorry, Mama."

Abbie smiled down at her four-year-old daughter, "Okay, just don't do it again." She tugged at the dark honey blonde curls.

"It's Halloween today!” Adelaide bounced up and down excited.

"Can I not persuade you dear heart, not to do this," Ichabod said.

Adelaide lifted an eyebrow that was a mirror image of her father. "Daddy, trick-or-treating is the best part of Halloween."

Abbie shook her head, smiling triumphantly at her husband. "You outvoted Mr. Crane."

"I see that Mrs. Crane-Mills."

"Eww! Mama and Papa stop making googly eyes at each other." Adelaide shuttered. "It's gross."

Suddenly, in one smooth move, Ichabod was stood up, walked over to his daughter, and picked up and threw their daughter over his shoulder. Adelaide laughed in delight, her laughter filling their kitchen and home. Ichabod leaned over and kissed Abby; slow and soft telling putting all of love and devotion in that single kiss.

After Katrina and Jeremy, Ichabod never took one day he had with them for granted. He cherished every day he had with family.

"Papa, I'm getting dizzy." 

Ichabod chuckled, his lips tickling her mouth. He righted Adelaide and sat her on his hip. He kissed her on her forehead. "Now, if we must go trick-or-treating, we must go and get ready."

**I C H A B O B**

"Trick or Treat!" Adelaide yelled, dressed in an adorable 'Alice and Wonderland' costume. Her long curly hair pushed back with the black bow.

Ichabod winced but dutifully held her hand. Abbie was on the side filming the whole thing on her phone.

"What a cute a little girl," A white woman said. "You are such a good person for taking her out tonight.'

Ichabod pulled himself to full height, glared at the woman and opened his mouth when--

"Excuse you?" Adelaide said, glaring at the woman's hands on her hips. "He's my papa!"

The woman looked away blushed, her eyes meeting Abbie who was just barley repressing a laugh.

Ichabod's head whipped around and his eyes wide and his ire monetary pushed aside by his daughter's attitude. 

"I dare say something smells foul in this establishment. The confections must be off." Ichabod sniffed, "I think we will take our "Trick-or-Treat" elsewhere."

"How dare you--" The woman squawked in outraged.

"Come along, Adelaide." He took his daughter's hand marched away. In the corner of his eye, he could see Adelaide turning to stick her tongue at the woman but Ichabod pretends he didn't see it. It was most unbecoming of a lady but sometimes niceties must be put aside.

**A B B I E**

Thankfully, the rest of the night went smoothly and by the end of the night, Adelaide's candy bucket was full right to the top. The moment they walked through the door of their two-story brick colonial she lifted an eyebrow and put out her hand, "Bucket."

Adelaide huffed but reluctantly handed over the bucket. 

"And the candy you stole."

Adelaide tried to give her innocent look, but Abbie hadn't spent all of those years on the force and then later investigating supernatural mysteries with her bonehead father to be fooled by a 4-year-old.

"For shame, you would dare accuse of our precious daughter of thievery, Lieutenant." He tutted; his blue eyes were lit with amusement. 

“I dare,” She lifted an eyebrow. “Now hand them over, kiddo."

Adelaide groaned, and stamped her feet. "Fine"

She pulled a handful of candy out of the pockets of her white pinafore and unceremoniously dumped them into the bucket. "Thank you,” she said. They all headed out of the foyer and into the dining room. She dropped the bucket in the middle of the table with a THUNK. Then, Abbie took a seat across from her husband and daughter.

"Now on to the negotiations," Ichabod stated solemnly but his mouth ticked up int he corners.

"I will never understand why we have to do this every year."

"I fought for one of this country's primary principals of "There shall be no taxation without representation. It is a principle I hold dear to my heart and as such I will uphold it with every tax including this annual parental candy tax."

Adelaide nodded sagely, "Yeah, what he said!"

Abbie chuckled, "Okay, let's do this. Your Aunt Jenny and Uncle Frank are coming over soon and I want to check on the nachos in the crockpot."

"Ooh, Nachos!" Adelaide bounced up and down in her chair. "Macey is not coming?"

"No, she couldn't make the trip up here." It was strange to think that Macey was now all grown up and living in the city. She was a year from graduating from Cornell and had already let their rag-tag family made up of demon fighters know that she was going to Cambridge for her post-grad next year. They were all a little sad that she would be moving so far away especially Frank and Cynthia who had moved into an amicable co-parenting relationship after he had finally come clean about what was going on after Macey had been possessed.

Ichabod coughed, "Now, to start the negotiation we will insist on %70 of the candy and 10% of Reese’s pieces peanut butter cups."

Abbie snorted and leaned back. "Uh-huh, that's not happening."

"Papa—" 

"How about 50% and 1 Reese Pieces."

"And Snickers too!" Adelaide added.

"Yes, " Ichabod nodded. " We will insist on Reese Pieces and these snickers."

Abbie crossed her arms, " %25 and 1 snicker and 1 Reese’s."

"That is prosperous," Ichabod said, "This offer is an insult, Madam."

"%35 of the candy and 2 snickers and 2 Reese’s." Abbie countered. "And that's my final offer."

Adelaide yanked on Ichabod's usual vintage military jacket.

"Excuse me as I must confer with my client."

Ichabod leaned down and they had a heated whispered exchange only being broken up by a few giggles. A few moments later, they both straightened up. "We have considered your gracious offer and we humbly accept."

Abbie and Ichabod stood up and shook on it.

"Yes!" Adelaide jumped out of her chair and did a victory dance that was a weird mixture of the mashed potato and the hokie pokie. Abbie laughed and leaned forward to take her husband's mouth in another soft affectionate kiss.

Finally, they broke the kiss, and she rubbed his cheek, and her eyes were captivated in his intense sky-blue gaze.

"You are indeed a shrew haggler."

"And you are a sweet talker.”

"Eww,” Adelaide complained. "Why are you guys always so gross?"

"You'll understand when you are older, sweetling." Ichabod laughed and stepped away. He tweaked her nose and picked her up. "Time for a bath and then dinner."

"But _Papa_, what about my candy?"

"You know the rules, Dellie," Abbie said. "4 pieces a day, and only if your good and eat all of your dinner."

Adelaide pouted, "Even if it's broccoli?"

"Especially if it's broccoli!"

Adelaide groaned, "Okay!

Ichabod and Abbie shared an amused look over her head before he carried Adelaide upstairs.

**I C H A B O D**

"AUNT JENNY AND UNCLE FRANK ARE HERE!”

Ichabod winced, “I wonder where Adelaide got her impressive set of lungs from?"

The lieutenant snorted, as she stirred her homemade nacho dip. Ichabod licked his lips; he can already taste the spicy cheese and the corn chips on his tongue. Ichabod would never admit, but he looked forward to that the one thing he loved about this new century was all the new exciting foods he got to try. 

"Go say hi to Jenny and Frank." She shooed him away with the wooden spoon.

"I should have never shown him, princess bride." He heard her mutter to herself as he left. He walked into the foyer to Jenny hugging Adelaide. His daughter was rambling at speeds that outmatched his own admittedly long-winded rants.

Ichabod walked into the foyer to see Captain Irving ruffling his daughter’s hair.

"I see you had an eventual night."

"It is one word for it, Captain." Ichabod sighed in frustration as his thoughts. "I find I tire of people ignorant statements."

Frank patted him on the back, "Welcome to the club, Crane."

Ichabod was going to ask him what he meant by that when Abbie stuck her head out and called: "The food's on!”

**J E N N Y**

"It's my turn to pick," Jenny announced, taking a pull from her beer. Frank put his arm around her and nodded.

"Yeah, it was Crane's turn last year," Frank agreed.

"Ugh, please don't tell me it’s not another boring-ass documentary. " Abbie whined as Ichabod handed her beer and carrying his Alcoholic Apple Cedar to sit beside her.

"What did you pick, Miss Jenny?"

_"Get Out."_

Frank snorted his beer and Abbie threw her head back and cackled.

"What is Get Out?" Ichabod asked, bewildered.

Abby, Frank, and Jenny all looked at each other and laughed. 

** A B B I E **

Okay, the movie was freaky as hell. Honestly, it made her thankful that Ichabod's parents were long dead sitting in a grave in England. Typically, Ichabod (who had been staunchly against slavery and for equal rights for black people in heyday) was horrified and then outraged at the movie. Meanwhile, Frank who had always been the calm levelheaded one in their relationship just sat back and watched it all with a placid air.

‘Get out ‘is Jenny's favorite new horror movie and she watches it all the time. After the movie was finished, Jenny tried to convince them to watch "US" but Ichabod was so frustrated that Abbie had already put a stop to several of his rants.

Now, everyone was now well way on to their way to being drunk. Ichabod had calmed a bit and he was heatedly discussing the themes and messages in the movie with Jenny. Frank, had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Abbie didn't blame her boss; it had been ridiculously busy with both the uptake of supernatural activity in Sleepy Hollow and while at the same time having to go about their day jobs.

"Jenny,” She interrupted and nodded to Frank. If Abbie hadn’t been looking at her sister right then she would have missed the soft look that flickered on her face before it was once again replaced with her sister’s stoic mask.

Jenny shook him awake, and Frank startled. "What?" He blinked at the blank screen. "The movie over."

"Yes, old man." Jenny teased.

"I think the old man here is Crane," Frank pointed out.

They all laughed and Ichabod huffed.

Since it was late and they were all passed the legal limit to drive Abbie told them to take the guest room. They all said goodnight and the couple made their way upstairs. Now alone, Ichabod looked at the mess of paper plates and empty beer bottles on the table with dismay. Abbie yawned, "We'll get it in the morning."

Ichabod for once didn't argue, he just nodded and turned off the lights and followed Abbie up to bed.

**I C H A B O D **

Ichabod was still very much disturbed by the movie, brilliant as it was. Memories of his parents kept rolling in his head but he pushed them away. His parents didn't approve of many of Ichabod's choices and his father had already disowned him.

The life he had led in England, and then later during the revolutionary period seemed like a dream. Being a Witness, and this new family was his life now and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He thought about Jeremy, and how he wished he got to see his sister grow into the beautiful woman she would be one day. He pushed the melancholy thought aside and got into his bedclothes and joined Abby inside the bathroom for their nightly absolutions. Not too long later, Ichabod was finally slipping into their warm bed 

Abby pressed herself up against him, her head laying on his chest. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Penny for your thoughts," She asked.

"I was just pondering our life together—"

"And?"

" I would trade this for all the money in the world."

She looked up, her eyes shining with love for him and it never stopped taking his breath away every time he sees it

"Same." She leaned forward and Ichabod dipped down for yet another kiss. The kiss was as slow and as sweet as molasses. He flipped her on his back, his erection digging into her hip. Abbie lifted an eyebrow, "I thought you were tired?"

"Never too tired for this," He said and kissed her again feeling her smile against him.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm re-editing this (sorry for the rough draft I posted) I can smell my mom's homemade nacho dip cooking in the crock pot. It is a bi-annual tradition for the Kiersten family.


End file.
